Terminator: Automatic for the People
"Automatic for the People" is the second episode of season two of the sci-fi/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeffrey Hunt with a script written by Natalie Chaidez. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, September 15th, 2008. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer; Writer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jeffrey Hunt - Director * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7302. * This episode is included on disc one of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD includes no audio commentary or deleted scenes for this episode. * Actor Garret Dillahunt is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Leven Rambin is added to the main cast list for this series beginning with this episode. * Director Jeffrey G. Hunt is credited as Jeffrey Hunt in this episode. * Actor Tommy Redmond Hicks is credited as Tommy Hicks in this episode. * Actress Debra Wilson is credited as Debra Skelton in this episode. * "Automatic for the People" is also the title to episode 10x11 of the crime drama series JAG. * This is the second episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Jeffrey Hunt and his first episode from season two. He previously directed "Dungeons & Dragons". * This is the second episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Natalie Chaidez and her first episode from season two. She previously wrote "Queen's Gambit". * Sarah Connor has the first lines of dialogue in this episode. She says, "Hey" to rouse Derek Reese from sleeping. * This is the first appearance of Riley Dawson on Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. She makes ten appearances in the series in total. * This is the first appearance of Kacy Corbin. * Actress Busy Philipps is actually pregnant in this episode. That's not a prop belly. She was eight months pregnant at the time of shooting, but her character tells Sarah and Cameron that she is seven months pregnant. * This is the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles with Johnny D'Agostino playing a bartender. He also plays a bartender in "Goodbye to All That". * This is the first episode Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles with Dean Norris played the role of Nelson, who is revealed to be a T-888 infiltrator. He appears again in "Goodbye to All That". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1992 album, "Automatic for the People" by alternative rock band R.E.M., which was their eighth studio album and released on October 5th. One of the more notable tracks on the album is "Man on the Moon". * There is a reference made to a teacher named Mister Henriksen in this episode. This is likely a nod to actor Lance Henriksen, who played Detective Hal Vukovich in the 1984 film, The Terminator. Bloopers * Quotes * Cameron Phillips: You risked your life to fix me. That was a very dangerous thing to do. That could upset people. .... * Sarah Connor: You always talk about how English is so boring. I think we could all use boring today. Especially you. * John Connor: And what about her? * Sarah Connor: The last thing she is, is boring. I'll keep her with us. .... * Sarah Connor: He's from the future. Sent here by John, I assume that's how he found us. .... * Derek Reese: I'll handle it. * Sarah Connor: I've seen how you handle "it". I send you and the landmine to do this, I guarantee someone's ending up dead. * Derek Reese: Maybe someone's supposed to end up dead. * Sarah Connor: And the other part of that equation is "maybe not". .... * John Connor: I don't have to prove anything to anyone, including you. .... * Riley Dawson: You're full of carrots and apples. * John Connor: Carrots and apples? * Riley Dawson: Yeah, carrots and apples. You know, happy thoughts. * John Connor: I don't think that's really... an expression. * Riley Dawson: It's not? * John Connor: I don't know, maybe if you're on a farm... See also External Links * * * * * * "Automatic for the People" at the Terminator Wiki References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:September, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories